My Cold Breaker
by EternallySyntheticRose
Summary: Not completed
1. Im Not What you Think

**New story! :D**

**Summery: In the year 3,000 so much things have changed. It's Ikuto's 18th birthday and he gets a Breaker. But why his Breaker so special from the rest.**

**My cold Breaker**

"Happy birthday!" A crowd of people in a dinning room ball shouted.

Today is Ikuto's birthday, his 18th were he's an adult now. It's a big deal because his of age now to take over his step fathers company.

Ikuto's POV

Gosh why am I here, were just celebrating another year closer to death. I watched as the people of my party mingled along with everyone. I don't know anyone here except for my step father. No one asked me if I wanted to take over the company. Where the hell is my Word?

"IKUTO!" A shout came from the back of me.

I looked behind to find Kukai and Utau hiding behind the curtain.

"What?"

"Don't what me Ikuto, Come one were leaving to your real party!" Utau dragged me along.

"Plus, we have a big gift for you!" Kukai smiled stupidly.

Oh great...

**My cold Breaker**

"Come on Ikuto! your so slow!" Utau pulled Ikuto into her house with Kukai following.

"Im coming, calm down." I walked in waiting a bunch of people to rush to me and say happy birthday and good wishes blah blah and shit, but nothing came. Instead there was a large case the size of a king size bed in the middle of the room. It was gold with a door on it.

"Whats this?"

"Well its your gift!" Kukai said while putting a pink bow on it. That's a little late.

"Whats inside?"

"Why don't you go and find out!" Utau pushed me over the case.

How do I open this thing. The door didn't have any handle on the door. "It's voiced"

Ohh. "Open." ….Nothing happed.

"_Welcome, I am Eve, I will be helping you set up your Breaker._

_Breakers are your personal dolls that will do anything you tell them too. They are here to make_

_sure your full and happy. When the pod opens your breaker will be inside waiting to have her card to be put in her lower back. Please know the breaker is a doll, she has a personality that you choose and can not love. She has feelings but love was not one of them so be careful not fall in love or you'll be just heart broken in the end. Any question please press the button on the side. Here is your card, and in joy your new friend."_

A card then slid out on the case. I grabbed it._ "This Is your card too turn on your breaker. You can get __her personality at the store were you got her form._

Great, now im stuck with a mindless robot till I get her personality! The door opened showing a young girl looking to be in her 16th year with long eyelashes, and long pink hair that went down to her feet and a black horn on each side of her head. Her eyes were closed. And she was wearing a white dress with her arms crossed with both on her hip.

She was beautiful. I took her out the case and put her on the bed.

"Wow. She's so young and pretty." Utau said while staring at the pink headed girl.

"Hurry up and put the card in." Kukai Screamed in my ear. Ow.

I Placed her upside down and placed the card in the slot. She then sat up and looked at me. I saw that she has large big honey golden eyes.

"Hello master. I am you new breaker all I want to do is make you happy. Give me a name."

"What name do you want?" I didn't know what to name her. She just stared in blank space.

"Ikuto, she doesn't have a personality yet so she really can't think of anythings she likes." Utau said.

"That makes sense."

"Hey, do you have any chips!" Kukai yelled from the other side of the room.

"My name will be chips." The pinky said.

…... Did this girl just said her name was Chips? Me and Utau and Kukai just stared at the girl.

"Hahahahahaha! Ikuto this girls a keeper! Haha!" Kukai was laughing.

"Umm okay sure."

"Will you want me to do anything master?" Chips said.

"No, im fine, But we need to go the store. Kukai where'd did you get her?"

"Oh, at Hix." They sell them at Hixs? Strange.

"Okay let's go"

**My cold breaker.**

I took...Chips to Hix too get her personality. We stepped out the car and went inside Hix. While we were walking I guess they were doing some construction. I turned around only to see a metal plat form so be speeding my way with no way stopping it. I covered myself with my hands but found myself pushed to the ground.

I looked up to be expecting pain to over come me but I didn't feel anything. I looked at the floor only to see chips on the floor looking at me she had cuts on her legs. They bleed. If they bleed then they could die. Don't they know that. Why would she risk her life to save mine?

"Are you alright you could have been killed by doing that brave move!" The man said chips, He then stared at the horns on her head. "Oh." He said and turned to me.

"Im Sorry, that was my fault are you hurt? Do you want me to call 911?" He said helping me up, forgeting all about the girl on the floor. "Yeah Thanks, and you don't need to call" I walked over to chips an held out my hands. She seems like she didn't know what to do, and she helped her own self up.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes master, are you alright you feel hard."

I looked at her with sad eyes. She's nothing... just a robot. I feel sorry for her. It must be hard to live a life like her, always trying to please your masters and not thinking of their own well being.

"Master, I can feel that your sad, whats wrong would you like to talk about it?"

How can she tell?

"Don't feel sorry for me master, I want to make you happy. I'll be their even when your tired of me."

"Why, why you think like im your everything even if you met me 30mins ago."

"Master, I was made like that, I was made with those hopes of I will be like that. Master will be and forever be my every thing." She smiled at me.

I guess it can't be helped. Poor girl.

I took her to the part where to get her personality.

"Hello! Im Cure and i'll be helping you today. Choosing a personality for your breaker is really easy just tell me would you want her to be like." The lady smiled at me. I haven't really thought about it.

I do need a maid to clean my mess of a house.

"She needs to be able to clean and cook. I want her to be very social. Like a mother I guess , but with out her nagging."

"Haha, sure it will just take a 10mins." She need took chips hand and dragged her away to another room.

Five mins later she came back out.

Umm. It seems that your breaker.."

"Her name is chips." Stopping for what she was going to say. She looked at me like she wanted to say "for real".

"umm, yes, it seems that chips was never built with a personality slot. I thinks she's an older model so the older were built in with their personality. I could throw her away and give you a new breaker for free."

"Why thow her away, why can't you just build one in her?"

"Well I think you have a rare breaker, These breaker are very old. One of the first breakers too be made.

Because we were able to make newer an better breakers these breakers useless and got tossed away. Only some remain in the world and when people get them they just throw them away to get a better one."

"Well I wanna keep her , So i'll be taking my leave."

"But what about her personality she's lifeless doll with out one." The girl said.

"Don't worry about it."

I took chips and started to take my leave.

"Hey you, come here" A strange man came up to me.

"What do you want?"

"If your breaker is a older model like they say I know just the person to get her personality. Here's her address. You didn't hear it from me." The man then took off running.

I looked at the paper he gave to me.

_786898 mollys street ave._

Worth a try.

**My cold breaker.**

I drove to the address with no problem. I looked around seeing the street. It seemed old and not the safest place to be at.

I then got out the car and took chips with me too the door.

"_knock knock_" No one came to the door. I was about to knock on the door again , but then it opened a little.

"Yes?" A lady voice said small. Half for her face was out the door , she had black hair and green eyes, she seemed tiny but you could tell she was in her late 20's

"Um, I was told by someone to come here about my breaker personality."

"Oh, yes I've been expecting your visit." She than pulled me and chips inside.

'' How did know I was coming?"

"That doesn't matter, Okay show me her." I need stepped aside showing chips.

"Hmm, were on earth did you get such a old model ?"

"My best friend got it for my birthday. So I wouldn't know."

"I don't how she was built, anyone who knows who to built or fix these things an tell she has a complex system just my looking at her."

"Can you get her personality or not?"

"No, no I can, but its going to take about a day or two these thing aren't easy to figure out."

"So you want me to leave her here for the night with you"

"If that's possible."

"Okay, but if you try anything i'll find you."

"haha, I bet you will, Im Momo by the way."

"Ikuto." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto. I'll do what I can tonight and come back at morning so we can talk about her."

"Sure."

I turned to Chips. "Chips, I'm leaving you with her for awhile I'll be back later to get you. Be nice to her and listen to every thing she tells you to do. Alright."

"Yes master." She said

"Chips? That's an odd name don't you think?"

"She picked it"

"Ohh, strange."

"How so?"

"Nothing , now go, I have work to do."

Momo then pushed me out the door. I walked too my car an drove home. When I got home I took a shower and ate and fell on my bed. No one lived with me so it always got boring. I stared at my blank ceiling thinking of what happened today.

My mind went to Chips. Their so many things I wanna know now. Like how old is she? I knowing nothing about Breakers. So many things people don't know about her. Questions kept on flowing into my mind and I found myself to fall asleep.

**My Cold Breaker**

**Momo's POV**

I looked at chips she seemed life less, I noticed that she had cuts all over and she was bleeding?

Breakers don't bleed?

"Ahhhh!" I heard pots and pans being thrown all over the place with a hard fall following it.

"Oh Daiki your here, come here I wanna show you something"

Daiki then started coming over.

"Look at her isn't she amazing, just look at her. I just wanna open her up an figure her out and find out her secrets."

"Where'd you get her from!"

"A young man came in and wanted me to get her a personality."

"Can you do it? I mean look at her she's like like..."

"A puzzle ready to be solved."

"Chips follow me." She nodded and followed me down stairs.

We got own stairs and I lead her to my lab. It has books and tools all over the place and a metal platform in the middle of the room.

"Chips can you please lay down on this for me." I asked her.

She did as I asked and laid down. I needed started to analyze her.

"So, whats up with her name being chips? Is her owner a fat ass or something?" Daiki asked while eating ramen.** (Who's the fat ass? xD)**

"No jackass , But get this she picked the name herself."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Everyone knows that Breakers can't think a thing for themselves. Well at least till their personality is activated."

"So your saying she's broken?"

"No not at all, I'm saying she's special. Very special. I mean look she's bleeding! Breakers aren't human so they can't bleed.!

Daiki gave me a strange look. As if we were thinking the same thing.

What on earth is she.

**5 mins later**

I started to analyze her without Daiki here. He'll just keep on talking so I told him to go upstairs.

I looked at Chips. She had long pink hair that went own to her feet and pale skin. She had golden big eyes that went on forever and also had black horns on each side of her head, The sign that she is a breaker. She was beautiful. I've never seen one so real but yet looked unhuman.

I looked at her legs. The bleeding has stopped and it was like no cut was even there.

"Chip's i'm going to put you to sleep okay. I promise I won't do anything to harm you."

She nodded. I then took a chip and opened her up and placed it inside her. She started shutting down.

"S_ystem shutting down," _She said before she shut down. I've never saw a Breaker shut down like that.

I then started plugging many cords into her. I then took a needle and poked her arm with it and blood started coming out. I took it as a blood sample and was careful not too touch it. I need saw her wound pull together as if it was something getting sown back together by a needle.

I then removed her dress reveling her body. I looked down at the bottom of her waist and saw a tattoo. It was like half of a sun.

I looked at it for a minute and then it hit me. I know this symbol. I ran over my bookshelf and pulled out a book and opened to a certain page. I looked at the page for a second. Then looked at Chips. "So, that's what you are, this is going to take all night." I looked at the time 10:36pm. I better get started.

**My Cold Breaker.**

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up and looked at the time. 8:44 am. I guess I should go get Chips. That lady have better not have stole her.

I got up and changed into some clothes. I was a plain white tee-shirt and a black jacket that wasn't botten up. I then put on black jeans but they weren't baggy they were skinny but not that skinny to make me look gay. **(No offence .) **I brushed my teeth and I was out the door.

I got into my car and went to Momo's house. I stopped by Mcrondles for something to eat. I grabbed some food for everyone else just in case they haven't ate.

I was at Momo's place and walked inside.

"Hello?" No answer.

I than saw a door leading down stairs. I walked down hopping to find someone. I got down and saw Chips sleeping on a bed they had set up down there. Momo was at her desk reading a book. She looked up at me.

"Ikuto your here, we have so many thing to talk about."

"Okay, but lets me give Chips her food."

I walked over to her and shook her a bit. Her eyes opened. "Master?" She said.

"Hey, here's something to eat" I gave her a hamburgar. She nodded and started eating.

"Here's one for you too." I gave momo her food.

"Thanks." She said taking the food and chewing on it.

"So, she still doesn't have a personality, and yet it seems you didn't get a blink of sleep."

"How could anyone sleep with her! She's just amazing!" We than looked at chips. She was having trouble eating her food. She missed her mouth.

"Say again?" I disagreed.

"Okay listen, I think I know what she is, She's a generation guardain!"

"You lost me, explain."

"Okay, guardains are the first made breaker that walked the earth. 1,000 years ago the government needed a new weapon of war. So they said why not make a human one. They made it with one rule an it was it has to be half and half. Half human ,half weapon. It was said that there was only 2 made, in the world and they could take out anything in there path,but than they got scared of their own creations. So they got rid on them."

"So what does have to do with chips personality?"

"Chips system was made so if anyone was to find her they couldn't give her personality she was born with and her weapons. Like I said she was complex system" The people who built her were mad."

"born with?" I couldn't belive it. Someone like her would be a weapon of war.

"Oh yeah, It was said that they took real human beings to do this. Sick right"

"Very, So can you get her personality?"

"Yes, because you went to me I found out how to get her personality but theirs a chance I could activate her weapons system. Are you ready to take that chance?"

I didn't know what I was going to do. Why am I doing all of this? I would have just gave her away by now.

"Yes." I said. As if my lips moved on its own.

"Okay, But now this Ikuto we have no idea what she is like. She could try to kill us. Here take this."

she handed me some type of gun.

"Whats this?"

"Thats just in case I'm pretty sure you know what its for." She said

Could I really kill her?

"Okay lets start." Momo called chips over and placed her on the platform.

"Chips this isn't gonna hurt a bit okay"

"Yes"

She then started putting metal locks that came to the side of the platform and put it on her arms,legs an neck. I guess for safety.

"Oh and one more thing, No one can know who she really is got it!"

"Yes."

Momo than hooked up chips to a computer. "Ready?" I nodded. "Here's goes nothing" She yelled as she press the key on the screen.

A wave on energy hit the room an it seemed it was toward chips. The computer exploded and caused momo to fall back. I caught her. After the smoke cleared up we carefully walked to the platform.

We look at chips. She suddenly open here eyes. Momo moved her and me back.

Chips had a scared and confused look on her face. The first emotion I saw her in. She looked at me and momo with anger in her eyes. Shit.

"AHHHH, GET ME OUT! AHH!" She started scream and trying to kick herself free. She wouldn't stop screaming

"It seems that her weapons wasn't activated."

"How do you know?"

"Cause we would have been dead by now."

"If we had no chance living then why did you give me this gun?"

"I wanted to see if you would do it. Anyway Ikuto you need to calm her down before people hear her."

"Chips, calm down!"

She stopped. That was easy.

She need was able to press the button too free herself. Fuck this isn't good. She walked over to me and we ere now eye to eye. Am I going to die?

Her mouth started to open.

"Who the hell is chips! My NAME is Amu!"

**DONE! Thank god! That took forever to write xD**

**Anyway hoped you liked it and I'll update soon.**


	2. displace isn't bad even if i'm not wif u

**Sam: Welcome back :) Miss me?**

**Ikuto: I sure didn't...**

**Sam: Hey stfu I wasn't talking to you :|**

**Ikuto: Dang. Chill. **

**Sam: Don't tell a girl to chill She'll just freak out more!**

**Ikuto: Clearly.**

**Sam: Stop talking Ikuto before you get hurt...**

**Anyway I don't own shugo chara or any of it's characters! But if I did it would have been a total AMUTO ending! :D**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Recap **

_Her mouth started to open._

_"Who the hell is chips! My NAME is Amu!_

** My Cold Breaker**

…...The hell. Where did the sweet idiot girl go? Now I have a violent girl who wants to kick my ass to the moon!

"I'm waiting." The angry girl said.

" Breaker seems Violent with words, Note if gets violent a sleep will be in force." Momo said calmly in a voice recorded.

"This hardly the time to be doing that!"

"Why not, its for all for the sake of science." Momo put the record up to amu's face.

"Hello, I'm momo, its nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

"Piss off." Amu said.

"Hm, Miss Amu I think you should please take my hand before things get nasty."

The two then stared to have a stare down with eye's ready to kill. I swear I see sparks. Then Amu smirks.

"Fine, Nice to be meet you." She took Momo's hand and smiled kindly at her.

Momo took her hand and smiled back. Finally the fighting has stop. I was getting worried that someone was going to get hur...

I was cut off by Amu's sudden change of mood again. Shit. She took Momo's hand with both arms and threw her across the room, making her get knocked into the bookshelf and breaking it.

"Your next." She turned to me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! What am i'm going to do! I don't wanna die a virgin. Is this punishment for kicking Tadase's dog in the face when we were younger! I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose!

Amu then started walking closer an closer. Goodbye earth. A sudden black area came from behind Amu. Her and I looked behind her only to see Momo with hair sticking in the air. Scary shit.

"What do you need me to hit you again?" Amu said with a grin on her face.

Momo then punch Amu in the face then gut. Ow. Amu fell on the ground holding herself.

"Now that's dealt with lets go talk upstairs Ikuto." Smiling at me.

…...What the hell did I get myself into...

** My Cold Breaker**

My Pov.

Ikuto an Momo were now siting at the table. Amu was tied up in the back round but she was hurting too much from the punch so she just laid there.

Momo picked up the cup of tea and took a mouthful. She picked up a phone and started to text.

She looked at Ikuto hard.

"My partner will be here soon to help you bring her to your house." Momo said.

"Anyway, Chi...Amu needs to come here when ever your out. She can't be left alone."

"Why I can't just do what you did..." Ikuto said while looking at Amu who was tied up.

"Yeah..But she needs to pay back all the stuff she broke downstairs..."

"Hey Guys!" Daiki came in screaming.

"Oh, hey Daiki." Momo gave him a kind smile. "Ikuto this is Daiki, he's my partner in everything.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto!" Daiki said cocky while giving Ikuto a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Daiki." Ikuto took his hand and shook it for a good 10 seconds.

"Okay, stop having your bromance and take Amu to Ikuto's place."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean if she gets out of hand?" Daiki Picked up Amu and swung her around his shoulders. Amu started to wiggle in his hands, trying to get out of his hold. She then ripped the chains around her hands with pulling them apart. She than took her hands and flip over Daiki. While in the air Amu hit him in the head with her still chained up legs. She landed hard on the floor on her bare feet.

"Oh, Lady you pick the wrong guy kick in the head." Daiki said while rubbing his head with his hand.

Daiki smirked at Amu asking for a fight. Amu gladly smirked back. She then pulled her legs apart with such force her chains came apart. Daiki took his fist and started running towards Amu with speed.

Amu Jumped in the air right above Daiki. She than landed on his head causing him to fall on the floor and be knock out.

Amu stood their starring at Ikuto with no emotion on her face at all. She than walked over to Ikuto.

When she was right in front of Ikuto she raised her fist. But right before it made contact a metal brace was locked on her neck.

"What is this? So type of Joke... get it off of me!" Amu yelled while trying to pull it off.

"Amu the thing around you have on your neck it a Breaker chain. They are like a remote. Your master can control you from it. He knows what your doing at all times." Momo gave a bored expression to Amu.

"Heeh..So WHO is my master you hag?" Amu gave a smirk when using the word "who".

Not listening to Amu's Rude comment Momo opened her mouth.

"Him!" She pointed to Ikuto.

Amu looked over and stared at the man in front of her. Eye to eye. Ikuto stared right back into her eyes.

He then saw a kindness in her golden eyes. It made him want to stare forever. But a sudden change of mood in her eyes. They turned into cold eyes with hate filling them.

"I don't want it..." Amu continued to stare at Ikuto.

"What?" Momo gave a strange look to Amu.

Amu Turned around to Momo , face to the floor so it was unable to see her face.

Amu looked up staring at Momo with Tears about to fall over her eyes. She was biting her lower lip tight. She face was like a child who just got mad at someone. She opened her mouth Wide.

"...I DON'T WANT HIM AS A MASTER!"

Ikuto and Momo stood in amazed faces. Her mood has completely change.

** My Cold Breaker**

**Ikuto POV**

Gosh this going to be a pain. Like taking care of a child. With all the people on earth it has to be me.

At least Amu's chain around her neck will help.

**-Flashback-**

"_Ikuto about the brace around amu's neck. I made it last night just in case. It's a sign between a master and breaker. Amu needs to accept it before all the chains fall. I can't see the chains but you can. Once the chains all fall off one my one. She will be free. Amu needs to want you as master so the chains are restored. Doing this you and her we be connected." Momo explained._

**-end of flash back-**

Guess it can't be helped. Poor Daiki. I bet his still on the floor with Momo poking him.

The car stopped and looked back at Amu in the back seat. She was looking out the car window out amazed ment. Her face seemed to taking all the sight before her.

"Everything is so different..." She said with her hands and face pressed to the car window.

"Oh so you remember your past." I said making the car move with the green light.

"No..." Amu said. I wasn't able to look at her face but you could tell it was a sad expression. You could feel it in the air.

"Then how do you know it's different?" I asked.

No answer.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I tried to make conversations a few times but she just looked at me ready to kill.

I parked the car. I opened my door and went over to Amu's side to open hers. Before I could touch it the door flew opened hiting me on my chin.

"owhmhmm." I held back my noise of hurt.

Amu got out the car with a certain grace. I never saw someone get out a car like that.

I got over my pain and closed her door. I then started walking to my door of my pen house. I eyed Amu showing her to follow.

I kept walking expecting to hear foot steps behind me. But none. I stopped and looked behind me.

Amu stood their. Her face was turned side ways and was looking at the big city and its lights. With a bored expression but her eye's said something else. Looked like she was making up her mind...Wait no!

Amu then started dashing away. What do I do? This chain doesn't work at all! I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"AMU I COMAND YOU TO STOP!" Like that's going to work.

Amu then was thrown on the floor with a force with you can't see.

"The hell?" Me and Amu said out loud.

I walked over to her. She was Trying to get up but she kept on being forced down. Tears started to fall down on her face. She had upset all over her face. I guess she feels trap like a mouse and doesn't like the feeling.

I bent over to her looked straight at her. She face shot up to look at mine. Tears running down her perfect skin. She looked at me with a expression of pure sadness. I took my arm and hand held it out to her.

"Let's go home."

She face change and had surprise looked. Then she took my hand and looked at me with kind eyes

I helped her up and we started walking back.

When we got in the elevator and stood their waiting for it stop on my floor I was on the top so it's going to take awhile. The elevator was see through and outside so you could see the whole city. I lived on the tallest building in the city. As we went up higher and higher the city became seeable.

I looked at Amu, Her mouth was open a little and a small blushed showed on her face. She looked happy.

"Soo Pretty." Words escape from her mouth. She turned to me and look me straight in the face.

"I wanna play Down their!" She said pointing down to the city looking child who wants a new toy.

My face started to heat up as she got closer. Does she know personal space? Great I bet theirs a blush on my face. -_-

"Can we!" She yelled. But then shut up like she was embarrassed. Her blush grew redder and she tired to hid it by looking at the floor. Like a child.

"Not today okay daddy's tired,'' I smirked acting like a father with the voice.

She looked at me with a face as red as a apple.

"Stop messing with me!" She turned around so her back was facing me. You could just feel the blush in the air.

I walked behind her and hugged her by the waist. Holding her to me.

"Don't be like that your father." I said into her ear.

She was quiet. Ah ? Amu?

"P...p...Per...Perv..." She failed to say.

"Say it!"

"PEVERT!" She screamed. **(the word was born!) **

This is getting fun.

** My Cold Breaker.**

We were now in front of my door as I got out my card to open my door. My cheek was now Burning and had and red hand print and I didn't do it myself.

I opened the door and Amu ran in. It was still dark so I turned on the lights.

The placed lit up.

My place was Elegant but a touch of normal. When you walk in you are already in the living room. The wall were tanish color with pictures to fit it. The carpet also tan. But their was so many rugs on the floor you couldn't really tell. A large Flat screen tv covering the wall. (**I don't feel lyk telling you what it looks like. So make it to what u what it to.)**

Amu spun her way to the Couch and fell on it with joy.

"It feels good to lay down!" She said as she put her arms in the air.

I looked at the time it was already 9:30pm.

"Are you hungry."

Her head popped up and nodded. I walk to kitchen started to cook.

When I came back with two plates Amu was next to the wall size window looking at the city.

She seems like she was think hard on something.

"Here." I handed her the food.

She took a large bite. And her eyes came large and so did a blush.

"haha, I guess you like it." I smirked.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this, I never tasted anything like it!" She said eating all the food in one bite? Whoa.

Her face became glued on the city she sat on floor an placed the empty plate next to her. I did the same.

"Everything has changed." She said.

"You keep saying that. Does that mean you remember?"

"No..I jus..just have...umm.. like photos in my head."

"If you can't remember how do you know about breakers and masters plus your name."

"Beats me. I think it's the way i'm built..But I don't really know anything else, Like were I came from..how long I was sleeping. But little things pop in my head but I don't understand."

"Oh.."

It must be hard to deal with that. Not knowing a thing about yourself. Can she really be a weapon?

It's hard to tell. I bet she's lonely.

I looked at her. She was siting against the wall with her arms covering the lover part of her body her white dress glowed in the moon light like her hair that was all on one side resting on the floor. Her lips where light pink and closed. Her eyes Shined in the moonlight. She looked beautiful...

She noticed I was staring and started blushing.

"S...s..Stop.. s...STARING AT ME!" She got up and ran to me.

Large hand mark was now on my face...Again.

"What the hell man?"

"I swear if you keep acting that way I'll murder you." She gave me cold eyes.

"That Hurts Amu." I gave a fake heart attack.

"Your such a pervert!"

I smirked and pounced her. I held her down by her arms and her legs where trapped by mine.

"I'll show you a pervert." She stared waiting for me to do something.

I put my mouth right next to her ear and breathed. I could tell it gave her chills. Time for the kill.

I then open my mouth bit down on her ear. I took my head back showing her my Smirk. Her face was priceless.

"PERVERT!" She yelled and throw me off of her and ran.

I got up an stared chasing her up the stairs. We soon were in my bed room. I caught her but kinda fell and landed her on my bed with me on top of her. Our faces inches apart. Her breath was like chocolate and something sweet. I liked it. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be forever. I got closer wanting something but not sure what. She looked away and a blush came to her face.

Her eyes started to close and she was asleep. She must be tired from this crazy day.

I put her into another room and laid her on a bed. It was my sister room but she moved out. I think she'll like it more I put the covers on top of her. She looked peaceful.

I walked back into my room and laid on my bed falling asleep myself.

I dreamed of a simple life. One with my mother ,father, sister and all my friends living together under one sun and Amu was right by my side holding my hand.

** My Cold Breaker**

**Amu's pov**

I woke up to the the sun shining in my face. I sat up and looking around. I was in a new bed new room.

The walls were blue an while striped and had a beach theme I guess. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I sat down on the toilet. I have been holding this in for years...

I got up and washed my hands and found Ikuto's room.

I opened the door slowly but the room was dark. The window had curtains blocking in all light.

I walked over too the Window and looked thur a bit. It was now cloudy and raining. Wasn't just sunshine a few minutes ago?

"BOOM!" **(that's the sound of thunder right?)**

NO.

"BOOM"

I ran to the closest thing to hide me. Which was Ikuto's bed and he was sound asleep I hid myself under the blanket next to him.

"BOOM"

"Ahh" I screamed but not loud enough to wake Ikuto.

Arms wrap around my waist an pulled me back into someone. Ikuto. But he was still asleep.

I was just about to free myself when more thunder came.

Ikuto wouldn't mind if I chill right here right...?

Right?

**2 hours later**

** Ikuto's pov**

I woke up to see pink. It was warm and tiny. I sat up to Amu laying next to me. I didn't do anything last night right? I looked at amu then to myself. We still had our clothes. That's good. I opened the curtains. With a remote next to me. It was pouring.

I looked at the clock next to the bed. 10Am still early I can sleep in...

wait I had to be at work 2 hours ago!

"Amu. Amu . Wake up." I said shaking her.

"Wh..What?" She said Tired.

"You have to go to Momo's Now!."

She got up and went downstairs.

I Took a shower and got dresses.

"Come on Amu lets go."

Me and Amu ran to my car and speeded to Momo's

"_knock knock"_

The door open.

"Oh Ikuto back so soon?" Momo smiled like she was up to something. Fuck it.

"Here take her." I said Pushing Amu into Momo's house. I ran back to my car and drove to work.

10 Minutes later I got there.

I ran up the stairs to my office. I swear im 18 and im running a 100,000,00 Million job. This isn't right.

"Welcome Mr. Tsukiyomi ,your father is on line 2" My clerk said told him.

"Thank you Janet."

I unlocked my office doors and sat down on my chair. I pick up the phone and Dialed 2.

"Ikuto where the hell did you go! It was your own birthday party and you just left without a word. I was gonna show you to Mr. Chin CEO of.."

I hung up the phone. Damn father. I was just about to get to work when my doors flew opened.

"I knew you were gonna be here! Mr. I'm Too good for my own party." A women with blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing a sun dress and a huge ass hat.

"Hi lulu." I said with such pain in my voice and body.

Lulu was my forced girlfriend I guess. She's the Daugther of a Very important man and they want me to marry her so I get her dads company. The truth is...I HATE HER.

"Oh come on Iku, Don't be like that. She came over and sat on my lap. She kissed me an I guess she was trying to be sexy? She fails.. Lulu isn't ugly when I first met her I had a crush on her when we were 11. But that soon changed after she tried to rape me in school.

"Lulu i'm busy can you please leave."

Lulu was just about the leave when someone else came into my room.

"Hey Ikuto, Haven't seen you since we got Chips." Kukai Walked over smiling till he saw Lulu.

"Chips? Awhh Ikuto you got a puppy or kitty? Ohh you have to let me see him or her! Is it a boy or girl? You should hav..."

"Chips Isn't an animal you witch." Kukai growled at Lulu.

"Who the hell are you calling a witch you annoying no life bastard!" Lulu got off me an now in Kukai's face.

"You betta watch who you callin a no lif..."

"Stop. If your gonna fight then both of you get out." I said giving a glare.

"Anyways, forget about that mess Iku" while pointing to Kukai.

"If Chips isn't a Animal then what is he?" She gonna flip out.

"SHE'S his new Breaker!" Kukai yelled. Fuck you Kukai

Me and Kukai waited for Lulu's answer.

"Hi..His..ne..ne..new b..BREAKER!" Lulu screamed. Here it comes.

"How could you get a breaker when you have me Iku! At least tell me its a him! I going to marry you Ikuto not some damn lifeless Robot."

"Lulu i'm not gonna marry her. And her name isn't Chips its Amu.

"OHH no it is a girl and she has a human name! You can't marry her I love you more then she could ever could!" Lulu now at tears forming.

"Lulu like I said I'm not gonna marry her. I didn't even know I was getting her." All this yelling is pissing me off.

"Then who would get her!" Before I could answer I was stopped by Utau.

"We did" She said holding Kukai's hand.

When did she get here?

"I think Ikuto should marry Amu She's much prettier than you lulu." Utau smiled.

"You need to stay out of people's love life!" Lulu shot out. No not again.

Just before Utau could start a fight I stopped it.

"Everyone just stop, Lulu, yes I got a Breaker, get over it. Kukai and Utau don't just show up at my work same for you Lulu. Now Lulu you need to leave I have to talk to them alone.." I said shhing them all.

"Okay Iku!, see you later. Oh and don't forget my birthday dinner on Friday. I'm looking forward too it." she said walking out my office.

"Now that's done. We need to talk about Amu."

10 minutes later I told the two the whole story with Amu.

"Wow..Thats hot." Kukai said.

Utau punsh him in his arm.

"ow just kidding." Kukai said rubbing his arm.

"Are you sure?" Utau said.

"Yes"

"Well if it makes you feel better were behind you 100%. She said with a smile.

"We gotta go Ikuto. Bye!" She said walking out with Kukai.

The doors Shut. Thank god. Now I get to my work. I looked down more like up all the papers on my desk. Gonna be a long day.

**My Cold breaker**

**AMU'S POV**

okay let me think...I was sleeping in Ikuto bed..and Now i'm at the hags place cleaning it? This isn't right.

"How it's going Amu!" Momo came in asking.

She stopped and looked around.

"SO CLEAN" She yelled with a big stupid smile.

"I Though this was gonna take hours but is just took you 30 minutes Bravo Amu, Bravo!" She said clapping.

"Shut up!" I said looking away. Damn this lady makes me mad.

She stopped talking..wow she listened.

I turned around to see her smiling at me sweetly.

"Amu you wanna go shopping!" Momo smiled grew.

**30 Minutes later.**

Me and Momo were now in a Underclothes store..Talk about awkward.

"Here Amu pick what you like."

"You mean were shopping for me?"

"Yes you need clothes silly."

I didn't know what to say She was being so nice and I was calling her a hag. I don't understand.

"Listen Amu. I know your confused and freaked the fucked out and I think all the that mean you have going on is an act. You can stop we won't ever hurt you." Momo hugged me.

I don't get it. This warmth I know iv'e felt it before. ah, my thoughts are a smushed up together where they don't make any sence. A lady and Man and a little Girl was all I saw. They were happy. I saw that Momo was hugging me. I just stood their unsure what to do. She stopped hugging me and step back with a smile on her face.

"Now lets get you some clothes to show off to Ikuto!"

I blushed of what she said.

An hour later Me and Momo have bought many things. I got 7 outfits Plus night wear and underwear. Momo got things as well.

I was now wearing a light blue jean shorts a pair of flipflops and a white baggy tank top with a blue on under. On the tank top was words that said. "That's what HE said" In black. I wore a blue heart shape necklace. I was wearing a wristband that said love kills. I looked good.

I then Tripped on my own hair and my face it the floor.

"Ow." I said getting up.

"Come on lets got get you a hair cut." Momo pulled me away.

5 Minutes later we were at a hair cut place called lulu's Cuts.

We walked in and I was seated.

A lady came behind me and she was pretty. She had Blonde hair that came down to her lower back and it was all curled up. Her big Blue eyes were like the ocean.

"Hello I'm Lulu The owner. I'll be taking care of you." She smiled.

"Hello Lulu." I smiled so I wasn't being rude.

She started to cut my hair.

"I saw you come in an looked at your beautiful long pink hair and I said I have to get her. I Don't really do the hair I just check up on the place But I saw you and fliped."

"Thank you."

I looked at my Hair It was down to the floor and taller than me. I must have been sleeping a long time. My hair was down to my shoulders before I went to sleep...How did I Know that?

"So your the owner. But your so young."

"Yeah. Like a year older than you. My daddy a big person. So he got me this place to past the time."

"Oh, That was nice of him"

"His the best dad in the world. How about yours?"

"Um. I don't know I don't remember him that well" I said telling half of the truth.

"Oh. Well I hope you remember him soon. Dad's are gift! I try to tell that to my boyfriend but he doesn't think so."

"Oh well I bet he's wrong" I smiled and she smiled back.

"OH look your done!"

I looked at myself. My hair was down to my thighs.

"I got the feeling you loved your hair long so I cut it where you didn't step in it when you walked."

"Thank you so much" I said giving her money.

"I like you we need to hang out. Here's my number and call me tonight okay!" She said handing me a piece of paper with her name on it.

"Sure!"

I started to walk out with Momo when she stopped us.

"Oh I forgot to ask two things. Whats your name?

"Amu."

"Pretty name. and one more thing. Your a breaker right. I mean with those too Horns on your head."

"umm Yes." I hope she still wants to be friends with me.

"Oh, Thats cool. Amu sounds like somthing I heard today But I'm not sure haha. Anyway, You are the most alive breaker I've meet Amu." She said waving us good bye.

I waved back and held the paper she gave to me tight. Me and Momo walked home and it was now sunset.

"Lets hurry back before Ikuto comes to pick you up."

I nodded and started walking back with Momo. This life isn't that bad right. I mean With Ikuto and everyone. I can't remember who I really am. But if it really needs too then it will. I mean what if my past is something I'm better off not knowing.

**Done!**

**Ikoe i don't update fast**

**My life is crazy right now but I swear I'll be faster.**

**now ima tell you a secret. **

**You**

**should **

**Review**

**this **

**freaking**

**Chapter!**

**you knoe you wanna ;)**


	3. What are we doing

**Sami: Welcome back to a new Cold breaker! :D**

**Amu: :D Took you long enough.**

**Sami: I was on vacation! **

**Amu: Doesn't mean you couldn't write in a notebook!**

**Sami: LALALA IM NOT HEARIING YOU!**

**Amu: Immature...**

**Sami: Yep and my New name is Youko! :D**

**Ikuto: ?**

**Amu:Okay have fun with that...**

**Youko: I will.**

**O.o I should get to the story shouldn't I? :D**

**I do NOT own any of it's Characters. Or the name.**

**But I do own Momo. ! :D High five for people owning people~! **

**But not slavery...that is bad. **

**Back to the story!**

**Reacap! **

_This life isn't that bad right. I mean With Ikuto and everyone. I can't remember who I really am. But if it really needs too then it will. I mean what if my past is something I'm better off not knowing..._

_**My Cold Breaker.**_

**Ikuto's Pov**

I pushed my chair back so I was to the side of the desk. I looked at the window. It was now sunset. I hope Momo didn't kill Amu.

I looked back to my desk and took my phone. I looked at the the time 5:56PM. I should go pick up Amu.

I got up and walked out the building. I got in my car an started heading towards Momo's.

2 minutes later.

I stopped at the long red light. I've been in this light for like 5 minutes. **( Don't you hate it when that happens!)**

I looked to sidewalk on the side of me. Only to see a girl with Short Lime green hair with two ribbons on the side and silver eyes. She looked around Amu's age. She was wearing a short black dress and high heels, next to her was a guy. Tall silver hair and purple eyes. They looked Rich.

That girl. She reminds me of Amu. They don't look alike but they seem like the same person..

"Hey dumb ass hurry up and go!"

I looked up to a green light

I drove ahead and forgot about the people I saw.

10 minutes later.

I walked in the door to Momo's as if it's my house.

Only to see the place trashed.

"Hello?" I said into the dark empty house.

I walked into the living room.

…...

There it was. Amu standing on a huge pile of books laughing with waterfalls of tears coming out of her eyes . Momo with a shovel in her hands and Daiki dressed up like a maid. Momo turned to me and so did everyone else.

"Oh, Ikuto your back."

"Yeah..." I was trying to ignore the fact that Daiki was a maid and why Momo have a shovel in her hands.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing important." Daiki answered.

….My ass...-_-

**My POV**

"Time to go Amu." Ikuto said.

"Can't we stay for a little while?" She said giving Ikuto the puppy dog look.

"No. that doesn't work." Ikuto said.

Amu continued to give him a look. Ikuto started right into big eyes.

"Okay." He gave in.

"Yay!" Amu and Momo yelled.

Ikuto sighed and sat down.

"Amu can you help me clean." Momo asked.

"Noo..." Amu said turning on the tv.

" I swear to god if you don't help me clean I'll turn you off." Momo said.

Amu threw the remote at Ikuto and got up and started to clean.

Ikuto turned to the news.

"_Today news. Katsu Lunch another ship to find a planet." The reporter said._

"Katsu?" Amu asked.

"Oh that's right You just woke up from your sleep so you wouldn't know." Daiki came up saying.

"Its a new planet they found 500 Years ago" Momo explained.

"But I guess it's not so new anymore." Momo laughed.

"Do people live on it?" Amu asked.

"Yeah." Momo smiled.

" It's a planet only the people who are choose to go can be there." Momo said.

"Yeah. My mother and father is up there." Iktuo said changing the channel.

"Do you want to go Katsu Ikuto?" Amu said looking at Ikuto.

" Like Momo said only people that they chose can go there." Ikuto said.

"That's not a very clear answer." Amu mumbled and went back to cleaning.

An hour later of mindless chatter.

" Thank you for buying Amu some clothes Momo."

"Your welcome. I mean it would have been funny to see you in a underwear store with Amu." Momo giggled.

"Watch it." Ikuto with a vain popping out of his head.

Ikuto felt something tugging on his arm. He looked over is shoulder.

"Lets go Ikuto! I'm hungry and I need a shower." Amu said getting close you his face.

Ikuto thought about shower and his face became a tint red. But he soon covered it.

**Pervert This is rated T not M!**

**Ikuto: You type it. -_-**

**Tru :O**

"Ikuto I'll be waiting in the car." Amu ran off.

"Ikuto did you lock the chain?" Momo asked.

Ikuto shook his head.

"WELL HURRY UP WITH IT!" Momo yelled as she kicked Ikuto out.

Ikuto got up and walked to his car. Amu was already in the car waiting.

Ikuto opened his car down and got in.

"Lets go home." He said pressing the start button.

Amu nodded.

"Hey Ikuto. If its year 3000 then shouldn't earth be a little more you know..." Amu said

"Everything is in Katsu.." Ikuto said while driving.

"Oh.." Amu said than stayed quite. "I wonder why he never wants to talk about Katsu?" Amu thought.

Just before Amu could ask she looked out the window.

She spotted a girl with Green hair.

"Stop the car!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto stopped the car right as Amu yelled.

"What is it?" Ikuto said.

"That girl." Amu said getting out the car.

Ikuto also got out of the car and looked over to the girl he saw before the one with Green hair.

Amu walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

**Amu's POV**

"Excuse me? Have we meet before." I said. This girl I know her...Her name...Whats her name.

She turned around a smirked.

"Oh, Their you are." She said as she ran off giggling.

"Wait!" I yelled,

"What was it." Ikuto said from behind me.

"Nothing." I turned around and walked back to the car.

"Let's go Ikuto." I said getting in the car.

Ikuto walked to the car and got in.

He drove all the way home.

I got out the car and went to the elevator.

Ikuto took my shopping bags and came too.

"What floor was it again." I asked.

"100." Ikuto said.

I pressed the button and we walked in the elevator as it opened. As the elevator got higher and higher I looked at the city lights that captured me.

A sudden pain came to my horn. I winced in pain and grabbed it.

"You okay." Ikuto said.

"Yeah..." I said. No! it's not! horns aren't suppose to hurt.

We made in to last floor and walked into Ikuto's house.

"Theirs a shower Upstairs to the right if you want one." Ikuto said putting the bags on the floor.

"Thanks. I really need one."

"You might need to lock the door." Ikuto smirked.

My face became red. A red thought bubble came with Ikuto showering me came in mid air.

"..." Me and Ikuto looked awkwardly at the sight.

I shut it away using my arms to make it disappear.

"Yo-you didn't see anything!"

"Is Amu-koi having dirty thoughts about me." Ikuto smirked and walked over to me.

"N-No, Who would have-"  
>Ikuto came from behind me and hugged me. He rested his chin on my shoulder.<p>

"Because I'm having dirty thoughts about you." He bit my ear.

"..."

"Amu?" Ikuto looked at me face

"You ***** Pervert. Your such a ***** and you need to ***** cause your not doing it with me ****

and another thing ****** If you wanna get ***** so badly than go so some other **** who would love to!" I threw Ikuto off of me and ran upstairs to the bathroom

I locked the door and turned my back to it.

I put my hand up to my forehead.

"What am I doing..." My blush was still on my face.

A wince of pain came to my horn again.

"Ow."

"A nice shower will help me feel better." I said soft to myself.

I looked to see a shower that I had no idea how to work.

No handles to turn on it. Not even a water drop.

What the hell.

**10 minutes later**

**my pov**

"You really are a child." Our favorite blue haired boy said.

"Shut up!" Amu yelled with a blush.

Amu couldn't figure out the shower so she asked Ikuto. Ikuto told her that the forgot the shower only works for him. So he ended up helping her.

Amu made sure their was so many bubbles only her head and neck was showing as Ikuto conditioned her hair.

"This hair must be hard to handle." Ikuto said while signing and tangling with Amu's long pink hair.

"It was short before and if you have a problem with it than get out!" Amu said.

Ikuto sighed. Ikuto was a bit angry cause he promised Amu he wouldn't do anything Perverted to Amu while helping her. But come on, his showering a girl. no women. Who has a full set.

"Hey I need to take a call can I use your cell phone." Amu asked Ikuto.

"Sure." Ikuto got up and got his cell phone and handed it to Amu.

"Who are you gonna call loser." Ikuto smirked.

"Shh!" A vain popped out of Amu's head when the word loser was used.

She called the number Lulu gave her and pressed talk.

"_Hello?" A voice said._

"_Hey it's me Amu." Amu said unsure._

"_Oh! Amu! Hey how are doing!" Lulu said happily._

"_Oh, I'm fine You?" Amu asked smiling._

"_Just fine thank you!" Oh Amu I'm taking you shopping for my birthday dinner!" Lulu said._

"_Birthday?" _

"_Yeah it's in friday and I want you to come you'll save me from the people daddy invited. Oh you can meet my boyfriend too!" _

"_Umm okay. When are going?"_

"_We meet at the hair salon at 12. Gotta go Bye!" She said and hung up the phone_.

"Ikuto I'm going to meet up with a friend. Tomorrow." Amu said while Ikuto was drying his hands.

"Sounds good to me." He said while handing Amu a towel.

Amu took the towel and got out making sure Ikuto was turned the other way. She wrapped around her and walked to her room.

She saw that all her bags were resting on her bed. She grabbed gray sweat pants, a plain blue shirt and

Pink bra and underwear.

She pulled her hair up to it wouldn't wet her. She looked into the mirror and looked at the large brace on her neck that Momo placed on it.

When she first got it it had 10 links of chains on it. Now it only has five.

Amu tugged the chains and tried to pull it off. She failed and went down stairs to find something to eat.

She walked in the kitchen and found it dark.

"I guess he's isn't cooking tonight.." She said to herself and turned on the lights.

She started to search around and found some chips.

She grabbed them and went to the living room to watch some tv.

**Ikuto pov**

I walked out my room as I just got out the shower myself.

Amu must be waiting for me to cook.

I walked into my living room to see Amu eating a whole bag of my favorite chips and watching Anime.

I sweat dropped as she ate the chips. **(She's eating herself? xD)**

"We shoulda kept your name Chips."

"Huh?" She turned around with bits of chips on her face.

"Nothing.." I laughed.

I sat myself right next to Amu. I watched as her eyes were glued to the Tv.

"Too much Tv is bad for you, you know." I said breaking her attention away from Tv.

"That's a me-" She stopped talking as I grabbed her cheeks.

"Got cha." I started to lick the bits of chips off her cheeks

"Ik-Ikuto s-" She stopped as I pushed her down so I was hovering on top of her still licking her cheeks.

"Th-that tickles quit!" She said stuttering

I didn't stop I wanted more. I got closer to her lips with every lick.

"S-st-STOP!" She yelled as she pushed me off of her. She ran upstairs and she closed the door with with a big bang.

I sat on the couch and looked down with hand on my forehead.  
>"What am I doing..."<p>

**Amu's pov**

What am I doing! Get it together Amu his just a perverted cat who needs attention!A tall, sexy, loveable kitty, Who needs my attention and I need to g-

I slapped myself as the thought tried to go on.

"You want attention too don't you." A voice came across the room.

"Who are you." I said looking around for a person.

"Who am I? I'm you..."

I looked back to the reflection in mirror. I saw myself and a person in back of me who's whole body was wrapped up.

She had curves and golden eyes. Like mine But they glowing.

I shot back and no one was their. What's going on.

I looked back and she was still their.

"What do want from me!" I asked.

"What I want from me? I don't understand." She said laughing,

"You know what I mean."

She grinned showing her perfect white teeth.

"You mean what I what from myself."She said as she got closer to me in the reflection in the mirror,

"I want what we need...Love...Attention...all of that." She said as she hugged me from the back in the mirror. I felt someone hugging me but I didn't turn around cause I wouldn't see anyone.

"I don't understand.." I said closing my eyes feeling her warm body hold me tightly.

"We need attention Amu...Let me get it..The thing you want the most." She said as she nuzzeld into my neck. I felt her lips on neck.

"Let me take you away in a warm cast away..." She said kissing my neck lightly.

"Yes..." I didn't even mean to say that!

I felt as her hands roamed on my body as if she was searching for something.

Her hands stopped at my heart.

"Then let's go." She whispered. Her hands than felt like she holding my heart with her warm hands.

I felt safe and free of worry. I felt myself falling into a long sleep...

**Ikuto's Pov**

I was watching the anime Amu was watching.

I don't get it why does she cry so much? If she has something to say to the dude she should just say it!

Ah anime is such a pain.

"Ikuto..." A voice came form behind me.

I turned around to see Amu. A sexy one at that...

She had my work shirt on and it was unbutton right at her chest and it to big on her. I hope she's wearing underwear... She wore red lipstick and her hair was in a mess but in a sexy way.

I felt my being turned on.

"Amu go back upstairs." I said trying to act like it was nothing seeing her that way.

"Awh. Why do you act that way Ikuto~" She said as her hands came on me roaming my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just finishing what we started." She whispered in my ear.

She climbed over the couch and sat herself on me so her legs were wrapped around me.

Oh and guess what she wasn't wearing underwear!

"Amu get off." I said looking away from her.

"What are you saying this is what you wanted." She said kissing my neck.

I lost it.. I took her shoulders and laid her on couch so I was over her again...

I looked at her. She was begging for it. Her eyes were pulling me in.

Just when our lips were less than a inch apart She fainted.

This is the second time! I swear to god I'm going to just lose it one day!

I signed and gave up.

What! I'm not going to rape her in her sleep. Maybe when she's awake...

I got off of her and picked her up and carried her up stairs to her room...again...but I didn't really mind.

I sat her on the bed lightly and pulled the covers over her.

I walked to the door and flipped the light switch.

I walked out and closed the door.

I went to my room and fell asleep on my wonderful bed.

**Amu's pov**

_**Amu's dream**_

"_Gosh you always mess with me !" A 13 thirteen year old girl with long lime green hair shouted._

"_Buts its so funny !" As a fourteen year old girl said with short pink hair giggled._

"_Whatever." The green girl said turning her back.**( were gonna call the green hair girl 1 and pink one 2)**_

"_Hey .." 2 said_

"_Yeah?" 1 said biting into a green apple._

"_Your Name means Love right?" 2 asked looking up to the sky._

"_Yeah but why does that matter?" 1 said looking a 2_

"_That doesn't make sense you don't act like love." 2 said bluntly._

"_What are you talking about! How do you act like love!" 1 yelled._

"_Beats me." 2 smiled._

"_What does YOUR name mean!" 1said._

"_I don't know..." 2 said_

"_Well lets see" 1said pulling out her phone._

_1 hit search once she put in 2's name._

"_Hahahahahahahaha!" 1 started to burst out laughing._

"_w-what is it!" 2 said with a blush on her face._

_She took the phone and saw the words "To knit"_

_2 Blush became deeper._

"_That's not funny at all 1" 2 yelled._

"_Yes it is!" 1 said holding her stomach._

"_It's not cute at all!" 1 said wiping her tear away and calming down._

_1 looked at 2 who had tears about to fall._

"_2?" 1 said._

"_Nothing is cute about me compared to 1! 1 is way more cuter than me!" Amu yelled._

_Someone hugged 2 from behind. _

"_You'll grow up to be cuter than 1. 2.."1 said hugging her._

"_But if you hear it from me." 1 turned around 2 so they were face to face._

"_2 is the cutest girl I've ever me." 1 said as she put her lips on 2's_

_**Dream over**_

**(Wow :O not expecting that!)**

**END OF THE STORY!**

**Lol. Noo just kidding. That would be just awful! **

**so the chapter not going to stop here!**

**MYPOV**

Amu tossed and turned all night holding her covers tightly.

The morning came and Amu woke up to the sun Shinning.

She blocked it my using her arms around her eyes.

She got up and walked to Ikuto's room.

She thought on the way over how she got in her bed and new clothes but failed to remember but she brushed it away as she open Ikuto's door.

"Ikuto?" She said stepping in a empty bedroom.

"Guess he left for work."

A strange screen came before Amu's eyes.

It had Ikuto on it.

"Amu, I had to go to work and I didn't want to wake you up. I trust you not to run away. I got you a cell phone is on my computer desk." Ikuto said and the screen disappeared.

"Strange technology!" Amu yelled.

She walked to the desk to see a small touch screen phone. It was pink. A vain popped out as she saw the color.

She picked it up and press the one button. But instead of a screen lighting up a hologram came up.

With things what she wanted to do.

Sh stair at it in amazement.

"This...is...Awesome!" She shouted.

"Hmm I wonder." Amu said

"What time is it." Amu asked the phone.

The time came up and said "11:30"

She gasped. She had to meet up with Lulu in thirty minutes!

She pressed the lock button on the phone and ran into her room.

She pick out a nice blue sun dress and stopped at her mid thigh. And and white heels.

Amu did her hair in to pigtails on each side so you couldn't see her horns.

She looked at herself.

"This thing on my neck ruins the whole outfit!" She said sadly.

With that said she ran out the door and her way to meet up with Lulu

15 minutes later.

Amu was now outside waiting for Lulu. The people in the store said she wasn't their so Amu waited outside.

A white car that looked like it was made for gods pulled up.

The doors opened by themselfs as one thin Leg with a White stick high heel came out and soon enough Lulu.

She was wearing her straight blonde hair and a white skirt that hugged her legs and a white shirt.

"Amu! Sorry I'm late! Got side tracked!" Lulu came up and hugged Amu.

"It's okay. I didn't wait long." Amu said.

"Well alright! Lets go shopping for a dress!" She said pulling Amu into the car.

2 minutes later.

Lulu and Amu were in the back seat and the car was driving itself?

"So Amu covering those cute horns?" Lulu said as she poked Amu

"Cute?" Amu blushed.

"Their So cute!" Lulu smiled.

"T-thank you." Amu said.

"Don't be so shy! were friends!" Lulu said

Amu nodded and smiled as herself.

Few minutes later the car stopped and they walked out.

Amu found that they were in a shopping center for rich people.

"Whoa." Amu said as she starred.

"Come on! This way!" Lulu said as she dragged Amu to a store called

"_RED DEE" _But Amu knew it meant Red goddesses.

"Pick anything You like!" Lulu said running around the store.

Amu looked around and picked around 10 dresses.

She went to the changing room and found Lulu with hundreds.

"This is gonna be fun..." Amu said as she looked at the piles of dresses.

After they got the dresses they wanted Amu and Lulu put their things in the car and went to get something to eat. They started to walk to the food court.

"Lulu, Lulu! Is it true that your marriage is only for money.!" A reporter came up.

"Lulu are you REALLY in love!" Another said.

Soon their was tons of people around them a Lulu didn't know what to say. As they kept on harassing Lulu. Amu noticed Lulu's cry for help and took her hand.

Amu took the reporters Mic.

"Were outta here!" She said and threw the mic in the air and ran away with holding Lulu's hand.

After 20 minutes later Lulu and Amu were now in forest.

It was already getting dark and Lulu and Amu looked a mess they took off their shoes and hair was a mess.

Amu hair was now fully down. And Lulu was resting on a tree

"I-I'm so tired of running.." Lulu said said panting.

"Sorry I guess I ran to fast." Amu laughed.

"Come on. I think theirs a field this way." Amu said helping Lulu up.

As they walked through the woods they didn't notice the eyes on them.

They reached the end of the woods and were met by a big field with fireflys

Amu and Lulu laid on the grass looking up into the stars.

"Thank you." Lulu said.

"For what." Amu asked not taking her eyes off the sky.

"For being my friend." She said.

"You said it your self don't be shy! Were friends!" Amu giggled.

"So, What were they taking about back there?"Amu asked

Lulu sighed.

"I'm getting married soon and it's not for love. It's all fake. Just a family needs thing." Lulu said.

"So you don't love your boyfriend you always talk about him." Amu asked.

"No I guess not. Don't get me wrong the dudes hot but I like something else." Lulu stretched.

"Why don't you say no?"

"My father gave me everything I wanted. So this is my way of thanking him."

"You shouldn't take marriage so lightly Lulu its a big thing."

"..." Lulu looked boredly into the stars.

"Let's let it out." Amu said sitting up smirking.

"What?" Lulu did the same.

"Lets it out, Lets go crazy and shout all the things we been holding inside." Amu standing up helping Lulu up.

"That's something a child would do!" Lulu said looking the other way.

"So. Kids have so much fun!" Amu smiled.

"..." Lulu looked at Amu like she was a retard.

"Haha!" Amu laughed.

"I'M TIRED OF MY MASTER PERVERT!" Amu shouted running around.

"W-whats are you doing?" Lulu watched Amu.

"You try it!" Amu said spinning.

…...

"I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE!" Lulu shouted and running around with Amu.

"I HATE DRESSING UP" Amu shouted

"I DON'T LIKE BEING TREATED LIKE A GUEEN!" Lulu screaming.

The two did that till they fell.

"Thank you Amu." Lulu panted,

Amu smiled and held Lulu hand.

They both fell asleep right their that night.

**:D :D :Doh Some drama coming up in the next Chapter!**

**Dude I saw a new movie in the theaters with my friends and I started laughing so much I got kicked out the movie -_- It's okay cause I snuck into the next showing. **

**In 3D! So the jokes on them :)**

**Just want you guys to be in my life. :D**

**Well I'm going to take a nap cause my tummy hurts really bad Dx **

**New chapter in a week or shorter.**

**Nooo a week...Or more**

**I have to updated the other stories I haven't even started yet -_-**

**Click the pretty button ! (:**


End file.
